House of Valentine's Day House of Romance
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: "Valentine's Day. A day I hadn't ever really cared for. But this year, this year would be diffrent." Fabina.


House of Valentine's Day House of Romance

**Heyy! This is just a special little Fabina one-shot for Valentine's day! And have you seen Nathalia's new hair? ITS FREAKING ADORABLE! Let me know what you think in a review!;)**

**We are just going to pretend that Valentine's Day is on a Saturday this year:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

**Nina's POV**

**Two days before Valentine's Day.**

Valentine's Day. A day I hadn't ever really cared for. But this year, this year was different. Well, possibly this year was different. I know that I just needed to pluck up the courage and tell Fabian how I felt. How I _still_ felt. Before Joy did anything stupid. Yes, Joy. Oh how I despise her. Ever since I came, she had been trying to steal Fabian away from me. I get that I replaced her last year but, seriously! She had her chance to make a move! And. She. Blew. It. She should go out with Eddie! Joy Miller sounds a hell of a lot better than Joy Rutter. I wish I could become friends with Joy, but not if she's trying to steal my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend who's my best friend that I still want to be my boyfriend. She's such an ass hat! I can't help that I am still in love with Fabes. He's this really cute, British, geek chic guy who's always really sweet to me! And, after our breakup, I've fallen for him even harder!

"Nina!" A voice said.

"Hmm, what?" I asked. It was Amber.

"Hello! I've been trying to talk to you forever! I have something really important to discuss!" She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah! I'm better than ever! I just wanted to know what you were doing for Valentine's Day. Are you going to tell Fabian you want to get back together and that you never wanted to break up in the first place?" Amber asked.

"What? I have no idea. Who said I felt that way?" I answered back. I could tell that she was getting irritated with me.

"It's so obvious! And everyone says I'm slow." Amber said, rolling her eyes.

"Well come on! I've already asked Vera if we could go into town to get us the perfect dresses!" She squealed.

"Why do we need dresses?" I asked.

"For the Valentine's Day dance! Every year we have a dance on Valentines' Day! It's just as good as prom! And we all know what happened then!" Amber said, smiling as she said the last bit.

"I don't know Amber." I said skeptically.

"Nina, you and Fabian kissed at prom! At the dance, you two could get back together! Everyone knows you both want that!" Amber explained.

With that, she grabbed our purses, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door running downstairs. This was going to be a long day.

X

Xx

Xxx

Xx

X

"Finally! We're here!" Amber squealed, getting out of the cab.

"This is the best boutique in town!" It was Amber's favorite, "Live, Laugh, Love 21"

"Amber, how long is this going to take?" I asked as she pulled me into the store. She didn't respond.

"Come on Nina, we have to find you the perfect dress!" Amber said.

"I'm coming!"

We looked at dresses for hours, going back and forth to the dressing rooms, trying on all different kinds.

"Nina you look amazing!" Amber said.

I had on a red dress with lace for sleeves, black lace up ankle boots, a ring with a rose on it with rhinestones along the edges, a bright pink bow necklace, and a hot pink clutch with roses on it.

"Me? Look at you!" I said to her.

She had on a pink strapless dress with rhinestones, a soft pink purse with a bow, a pink heart necklace with cheetah print, bright orange, pink and yellow peep-toe heels and a ring with lips on it covered in diamonds.

"Ah, we look gorgeous! We have to buy these!" Amber said excitedly. We went up to the cash register, paid and left.

"That was fun, but I'm beat!" I exclaimed.

"Oh we're not done yet Neens!" Amber said. Oh dear….

"Now we have to go to Sephora!" **(Do they have a Sephora in England? Lol:) ) **This girl is killing me!

"Alright." I said.

Sephora didn't take as long as I thought. Although, Amber did sneak away from me for a few minutes at one point.

I got some pink Nars eye shadow, and red lip stick, while Amber got pink lipstick and purple Urban Decay eye shadow.

"Oh my gosh! Nina I almost forgot!" Amber said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Here!" She said, handing me a bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it!"

I did as I was told. Inside was the Ed Hardy Villain perfume that I loved.

"Oh Amber! You didn't have to get me this!" I exclaimed.

"Consider it an after Christmas early Birthday present!" She said. She was amazing.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her.

"It's what besties do! Plus, I hear someone else loves that too!" Amber squealed.

"May I ask who that someone is?"

"Welllll, he's a member of Sibuna." Amber started. "He's been there for you since the beginning. Even before me! And, you think he's kinda geek-chic."

"Amber!" I exclaimed. "When did you read my diary?" I questioned.

"Oh I didn't. Patricia told me." The blond stated.

"When did Patricia read it?" 

"Oh, mine and Mick's getting back together party. When you and Fabian were sneaking around, going into the attic."

"Well then."

"But see you guys get to be twinsies! It'll be so cute!"

"Amber, we broke up like 3 weeks ago. Do you know how awkward that will be?"

"Oh. Didn't think of that. Total Awkward Turtle moment. Oh well! It'll still be cute!"

X

Xx

Xxx

Xx

X

Once we got back to the house, we immediately went upstairs. When we got to our room, I found a single red rose lying on my bed with a note right next to it.

"You hold the key to my heart." I read aloud.

"Awe, sweet!" Amber exclaimed, sitting on her bed.

"Amber, do you know how this is from?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Here, give me a sec." With that, got up, opened the door and left the room. Not two minutes later she was back with Alfie.

"Alfie, did you see anyone come up to our room while we were gone? Like, maybe, Fabian?" Amber asked curiously, hoping he would say, "Yeah Ambs! Fabian came up here about a half hour ago." But, Alfie didn't say that.

"No, Fabian has been with Joy all day. You know, 'Study Buddy.'"

I could feel my blood boil and my face getting red. Just then, Patricia came barging into our room.

"Can you believe Joy? All last year we talked about how much we missed each other and how when she came back we wouldn't leave each other's side! But she's back now and she's been spending all of her time with Fabian!"

That got me even madder.

"Has she asked Fabian to be her date to dance?" Amber asked. Oh great, you have to have a date! There's another freaking weight on my mind.

"I don't think so." Patricia answered.

"Well, Nina and I are going to go create the playlist for the dance since I signed up for the committee _months_ ago." Amber said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down to the common room.

Alfie followed, of course, and Patricia went back to her room.

Once we got down, we saw Jerome, Eddie, Joy and Fabian. Jerome and Eddie were talking about how to win Patricia's heart or something and Joy and Fabian were studying. Ew.

"So Nina, do you have any songs in mind? Like maybe slow, romantic love songs?" Amber says, in an oddly loud voice.

"Not really. I haven't had much time to think about it." I answered, in an equally loud voice.

"Well, I was thinking like Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez. Maybe some Britney. I like Taylor Swift because her songs describe her breakups and how she still has feelings for the guy." Amber said, looking and Fabian and Joy, talking even louder.

"Why are you talking so loud?" I asked, in the same loud voice.

"Because some people obviously aren't smart enough to figure out-" Before Amber could finish her sentence, Joy cut her off. Once again, the girl's an ass hat at times!

"Amber, do you mind? Fabian and I are trying to study." Amber was very pissed after Joy said that.

"Joy, you and Fabian aren't the only ones who live in this house!" Amber said, grabbing my wrist, getting up and dragging me back up stairs to our room.

X

Xo

X

**Valentine's Day Morning**

One of the days I've always hated has finally come. Ew. I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed and did my hair and makeup. Iwas wearing my purple Hello Kitty shirt that said "Adorkable" with her with nerd glasses on, jean shorts and my pink glittery Toms. I had also straitened my hair due to Amber's demands.

When I got back to my room to grab my phone, I found another note on my bed.

"Save me a dance." Was all it said. Weird….

"Morning!" Amber greeted me happily as I walked down the steps.

"Well someone's happy." I say to the perky blonde.

"Well it _is _the day of love! Why wouldn't I be happy?" Oh Amber.

I rolled my eyes but laughed at my best friend, and took my usual seat next to Fabian at the table.

"So, what might you be doing on this very wonderful day?" Fabian asked me, being sarcastic about this being a wonderful day.

"Whatever Amber has planned." I replied.

"We are going to be decorating the school for the party tonight!" Amber said excitedly. Dear Lord help me!

"I thought the party was going to be here." Fabian said.

"Well, I talked to Sweety and after begging for hours, and a call from daddy, he finally agreed to let me have it in the school!" Amber explained.

"And I have to help you because…?" I asked.

"Hello, you're my best friend!" Amber said. I sighed but got up to help Amber out.

X

Xx

Xxx

Xx

X

That was the longest 4 hours of my life! It was now 5:15 and I was getting ready for the party with Amber.

When we got downstairs, we saw Joy, Patricia and Mara talking to Eddie, Alfie, Jerome and Fabian. The girls looked amazing! **(AN: Outfits on my profile!) **

After a few minutes I saw Fabian and Joy talking. I was jealous. I hated that feeling. This is why I hate Valentine's Day.

I was about ready to walk back up to my room, when someone grabbed my wrist. Fabian.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered.

"So, how about that dance I asked you to save me?" Fabian said. 'He gave me the rose and the notes?' I thought.

"It was me who gave you the rose and the notes." Well, I guess that answers my question!

"Well in that case," I said, taking his hand in mine. "Yes."

This would definitely be a Valentine's Day that I would _never_ forget. Especially since I got to spend it with Fabian.

**Amber's POV**

Yes! Fabina is back on!

**Haha:) I hope you guys like it! I spent like 3 weeks off and on working on it! Please review! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**~EmiGrace99**


End file.
